


Home

by kiyala



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Cousin Incest, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retsu is a wildfire, unpredictable and impossible to restrain, powerful and devastating. In his arms, Baku burns too and it's worth it, worth every blazing moment of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Baku can't breathe. He has his face pressed against the crook of his arm, wrists bound to the headboard, and he's on his back so he can't even grind against the mattress. Retsu is has made sure of that. Retsu knows Baku, knows the way he thinks, and has made sure to spread him out on the bed so he has no choice but to submit to what Retsu wants.

Apparently, what Retsu wants to do right now is to completely ruin Baku. He has two fingers curled in Baku, slow and precise as they brush against his prostate. He's still mostly dressed while Baku is completely naked, and his face might seem expressionless to the casual observer, but Baku can see the smugness in his eyes, in the tightness of his lips.

"You come apart for me so easily," Retsu murmurs, fucking Baku with three fingers now. Baku moans and Retsu's eyes suddenly look that much brighter. "You love this, Baku. You need it. I know that you do."

"Retsu," Baku gasps, spreading his legs a little wider. "Please—"

"I'm the only one who can give this to you," Retsu continues, pulling his fingers out of Baku so he can slide a condom on and slick himself with lube. "You need _me_."

Baku's head falls back against the pillow as Retsu fucks him, deep and hard and just the way he needs it. " _Yes_."

"You love me." Retsu doesn't pose it as a question, but Baku knows that it is anyway. He knows that Retsu isn't the cold, steely exterior he does his best to project. He's more than that and Baku knows it, he's seen it. Maybe it's been too many years in between then and now for it to come back very easily, but Baku is determined. He needs Retsu and he knows that Retsu needs him too. They complete each other in a way that nobody else quite does—not Kuguru, not Gao, not any of their other friends. Retsu is a wildfire, unpredictable and impossible to restrain, powerful and devastating. In his arms, Baku burns too and it's worth it, worth every blazing moment of it. 

"I love you," Baku whispers, and he'd wrap his arms around Retsu if they weren't tied up. Perhaps that's why Retsu was so insistent on doing that first. "So much, Retsu. I—"

Retsu silences him with a rough kiss, panting into his mouth in time with their movements. He wraps his fingers around Baku's cock and takes him apart all over again, stroking him and teasing him until he's reduced to a begging mess. 

It's the way sex always goes with Retsu and Baku is more than happy to go along with it, happy that it's something that they both need. Like in all things, Retsu is rough on the surface but gentler underneath. He takes care of Baku, gives him everything he needs, and they both know it. That's why this has worked for as long as it does. 

"You should stay," Retsu mutters once they're done, once they've wiped themselves off enough and are lying beside each other in bed. Retsu has his fingers wrapped around one of Baku's wrists,  stroking the skin gently where it's reddened from the bonds. "Not just for the night. Don't leave." 

Baku sighs heavily, turning his head so that he's looking at Retsu's profile. This time, his expression is unreadable, even to Baku. He's staring up at the ceiling, resolutely not making eye contact. 

"You know that's not how this works."

"It should be. I give you what you need." Retsu turns to Baku now, a light crease between his eyebrows. "That should be the end of the story." 

Sighing again, Baku shuffles a little closer to Retsu, pressing a light kiss to his shoulder. "I love you, Retsu. But I love Kuguru too. You give me things that she can't, but she gives me what you can't either."

"And what's that?" Retsu asks, like a challenge, like they haven't had this conversation countless times before and the answers haven't changed a thing.

"Stability," Baku replies, because he always starts there. Because no matter how long it's been, he can't quite shake the fact that Retsu left him. "She's always there for me. It doesn't matter that she doesn't like sex, man. She cares about me, the way I care about her, and we make sure that we let each other know."

"I love you," Retsu says, sounding a little irritated.

"It's more than just putting it into words," Baku murmurs, kissing the corner of Retsu's mouth. "I love you too, and I know that I've made it perfectly clear that I do. Kuguru isn't going to make me choose, okay? She's happy to share. She gets how it works and she knows it's not just because of the sex." 

"You are the one person I love," Retsu tells him, sharp and unselfconscious. "The only person I've ever loved in my life. You're telling me that it's not enough?"

"I'm telling you that it doesn't work that way." Baku sighs, rolling over to straddle Restu and then looking down at him. "Kuguru's happy with the fact that I love her and I love you. If you're not cool with it, I'll go."

Retsu's hands grip Baku's hips tightly. It's startling, but flattering all the same. "You're not going anywhere. Not tonight. Go home to her if you want, but you have a home here, too. Don't forget that."

Baku smiles gently, bending to kiss Retsu. "I won't. You know I won't. I never forgot that, even when I didn't know where you were." 

"I love you," Retsu tells him firmly, and it sounds like less of an accusation this time. It sounds like nothing more than a gentle reminder and Baku finds himself smiling because of it. He can do gentle reminders. He can do anything that means that Retsu's found some kind of middle ground. "I love you more than anything." 

Kissing him again, Baku smiles. "Love you too."


End file.
